


I Got You

by HuntingHardyGirl



Category: D:BH - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Some angst, connor is a deviant here, i guess connor could be having a slight panic attack from a nightmare, memories can be one hell of a bad trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingHardyGirl/pseuds/HuntingHardyGirl





	I Got You

This was an odd, almost painful, sensation. Connor had witnessed people crying before. Little Emma always came to mind, wrapped up in Daniel’s arms, tears tracking down her face in terror as Daniel threatened to kill them both. And various other humans in levels of distress, as well as a few androids after Jericho had been destroyed, hiding in the church as a few of them wept, the fear that everything was falling apart predominant in their minds.

But Connor _himself_ had never actively wept before.

He wasn’t even sure what triggered it, truthfully. He had been in rest mode, erasing meaningless files from his code and permanently implanting files that he would need, much like a human brain would whilst dreaming, when random jumbled images flashed through his eyes. There were bright lights, androids in various states of disrepair, fearful eyes and frightened screams.

His eyes shot open, chest heaving as if he had just been attacked, which made no sense as he was sitting in Hank’s living room, and he has no real need to breathe. But it didn’t matter, he could feel his thirium pump going faster than it normally did, and he raised a shaky hand to his face, pulling it back when his fingers hit a patch of liquid on his cheek.

That was how Hank found him a minute later, tears sliding down the android’s face, the LED in his temple a bright alarming red. When Connor looked up at him, almost lost, Hank could feel his cranky heart go a bit weak.

“Ah hell, kid,” he said softly, going to the couch and sitting himself heavily onto the cushions. “Come ‘ere, Connor.”

Connor allowed himself to pulled to Hank’s chest, those arms wrapping around him, applying a pressure he didn’t realize he wanted. Exhaling, he closed his eyes. “Hank…?”

“It’s alright, son. You just cry it out. I’ve got you.”

Yes. Connor could feel his body relaxing a bit, the LED light slowly turning yellow. Yes, he was alright. He was safe. Hank was here, after all.

Things could be alright.


End file.
